


The Many Meanings of I Love You

by MinaMiatti22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMiatti22/pseuds/MinaMiatti22
Summary: I love you… three words. To people like me they mean one thing and one thing only. A romantic type of love. They’re three words not meant to be said to anyone except the person you think you could spend the rest of your life with. They’re words I wouldn’t say to anyone except Bokuto.However, to someone like Bokuto, these three simple words could have an entirely different meaning. It could be romantic, but it could also be Bokuto’s way of expressing platonic love or admiration. I had no idea which one this confession might be.-------------------------------------------aka: Akaashi trying to figure out if Bokuto's confession was a real love confession or just something he would say to a friend
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 14





	The Many Meanings of I Love You

This entire story is from Akaashi’s POV

We did it. We just beat Nekoma, giving us a slot at Nationals. I managed to bait Lev which allowed Bokuto to get back on his game, letting him hit an amazing cross shot to win the match in straight sets. Because we are going to Nationals, everyone is celebrating in the locker room while getting changed between games. We have the finals against Itchyama in a few hours and we are all getting changed to grab some food and watch some other games. 

Bokuto: AGGGAAASHI!!!!!!! Did you see my amazing cross shot!!!???  
Akaashi: I did Bokuto-san. It was incredible  
Konoha: Yeah you’re amazing Bokuto-san  
Komi: We wouldn’t be here without you!

Yes we are all saying this to keep Bokuto out of his emo-mode. But it was also true. He is one of the best spikers in the country and really knows how to turn a game around for us.

Akaashi: You really are the greatest Ace Bokuto-san  
Bokuto: You guys really think so?   
Konoha: Of course captain!   
Yamato: you were amazing out there  
Bokuto: Hey Hey Hey!!!! I really am the best…

As Bokuto starts rambling about all of the amazing shots he had, I can't help but think. Bokuto is an amazing player and he deserves all the praise he gets, but I really felt like I helped win that game too. It’s not like I care about recognition, I always want what’s best for the team. But when you yourself helped your crush pave his way to nationals and the only thing he’s talked about so far is himself…it hurts a little bit.

Why did I fall in love with this idiot? 

Bokuto: And I mean, all of my spikes were impressive right? But I mean… I wouldn’t have been able to do anything without you guys. You all are the best too!  
Everyone: thanks captain!  
Bokuto: I mean on that one shot Akaashi…

Bokuto looks at me and all of a sudden stops talking. We are in the middle of changing so neither of us are wearing a shirt and I couldn’t help but notice him staring right at me. Bokuto is one of those people where you think that he never picks up on anything and then he gives you a stare like he can see right through you. It’s chilling and yet it makes my heart race and my skin get hot. I see him eyeing me up and down, as I also take in his toned body. God he’s hot.

Komi: Captain, are you alright?  
Yamato: Yeah Bokuto, pull yourself together. We’re going to nationals!!!!

Bokuto doesn’t seem to respond. He just keeps staring at me, and I’m going through the options of what could be the cause. This doesn’t look like his normal emo-mode, so that’s not it. He didn’t eat anything major so it’s not like he’s sick. This is something I’ve never seen before…

I got it

For the first time since I’ve met him… 

Bokuto’s deep in thought 

The rest of the team gives me the eye asking if they should stay or head out. I nod my head telling them they can go. I start pulling out my things as on a two game day Bokuto always asks me to put more hair gel in his spikes. Bokuto’s weakness number 11: if he doesn’t feel like he’s looking his best, he doesn’t play his best 

Konoha: Well we’re heading out captain… see you before the next game 

No response

Everyone: bye

I'm now alone with Bokuto in the locker room 

Bokuto: Akaashi… can you stay and help me with my hair gel  
Akaashi: I already have it out Bokuto-san  
Bokuto: Thanks Akaashi… you really are the best

Bokuto goes back into his thoughts. I’m left almost stunned but I decide it would be best to see if I can figure out what he’s thinking about. I don’t want his thinking to influence our performance today. 

Akaashi: so Bokuto-san *I say while running my gelled fingers through his hair* what are you thinking about?   
Bokuto: Wow Agggaaashi… you can tell?

He looks at me with a child-like innocence, with his wide eyes and semi-floppy hair

Cute

Akaashi: Of course I can tell, Bokuto-san  
Bokuto: Well to be honest… I was just thinking about how amazing you are. I was going through the game today when I realized that you should’ve gotten the credit for that one point where you helped me hit a cross shot, and honestly a bunch of other ones instead of me. You were the one that cleared the path for me Akaashi, and I don’t know what I would do without you. 

Wait… Bokuto was thinking about me… he was praising… me.

My heart skipped about 12 beats, leaving me absolutely speechless, yet something drew me back to reality. 

Bokuto’s tone is oddly serious. This is a side of him I’d never seen. I like what he's saying (and the fact he's actually using his brain), but I still wanted to see the normal shining and happy Bokuto by the time we leave the locker room 

Akaashi: I’ll always be there for you Bokuto-san. But you should give yourself more credit. We’re a team, without you, my tosses wouldn’t amount to anything. *I gave him a reassuring look while I put more gel in his hair*   
Bokuto: You’re so smart Akaashi. And so pretty. I wish I was more like you.

Woah… what. Did Bokuto just call me pretty? But worse… Bokuto's pouting

Akaashi: Don’t say that. Our team needs you Bokuto-san. *I mumble under my breath: I need you Bokuto-san* 

Shit. I really think he heard that last part. Oh god will he hate me?

Bokuto: Really??????

OH. He looks happy. For some reason happy Bokuto is back. He just needs one more push and then he’s back to normal

Akaashi: Yes really. You’re our light in the dark. And plus, you don’t look half bad yourself you know. 

At this point I'm done with his hair so I bring him to a mirror to let Bokuto examine his hair spikes. He looks ecstatic. Happy Bokuto is definitely my favorite Bokuto. So innocent. So caring. My face can’t help but heat up as I watch Bokuto admire himself in the mirror

Bokuto: THANKS AGGGGAAASHI!!!!! I LOVE YOU 

He what now.

OK 

I love you… three words. To people like me they mean one thing and one thing only. A romantic type of love. They’re three words not meant to be said to anyone except the person you think you could spend the rest of your life with. They’re words I wouldn’t say to anyone except Bokuto.

However, to someone like Bokuto, these three simple words could have an entirely different meaning. It could be romantic, but it could also be Bokuto’s way of expressing platonic love or admiration. I had no idea which one this conffession might be.

I was stuck. In a split second 3 responses come to mind. I could brush it off and not say anything back: this would be the worst as Bokuto would feel ignored, causing him to go into emo-mode. I can ask him what he meant but this could backfire as well as he could get defensive. Or I could say that I love him back. This could either start a loving relationship that I’ve been hoping for for almost 2 years, or it could be an arrow to the heart as Bokuto has unknowingly led me on to shoot me back down. Either way, if I say I love you, Bokuto’s happy and I’d do anything to keep him like that. Not only for the team, but I hate seeing him upset. Also, there’s always my imagination. If our “I love you”s don’t mean the same thing, I could always pretend that they do.

Akaashi: I love you too, Bokuto-san

Bokuto’s eyes grew wider and he threw himself on me, wrapping me in a warm hug. I melted into the embrace thinking maybe there’s a chance his “I love you” meant what mine meant. I couldn’t help but be selfish. Hope for something more than the hug I received. But after a few minutes, Bokuto pulled away, leaving me to daydream about what his kiss would have felt like. 

I guess his love was different

Bokuto: AKAAAASHI LOVES ME!!!! I’M SO HAPPY *he says with a smile bright enough to light up the darkest room*   
Akaashi: I’m glad Bokuto-san   
Bokuto: Now come on Akaashi, let’s go!!!!!

And with that he grabs my hand and drags me out of the locker room. However, when we slow down to get food, he doesn't let go of my hand.

What the hell is this owl playing at?

===============================================================================

We lost. Bokuto had one of the best games he ever had. And we still lost. We’re still going to nationals so it’s not the end of the world, but Bokuto is upset.

Coach: alright everyone, we’ll take the bus back home and we can change once we get to Fukoridani. You all had a strong game, there is nothing I could say.   
Konoha: (trying to lighten the mood) But get excited because we’re going to nationals!!!!!  
Komi: Yeah we are!!!! 

Everyone’s walking toward the club room back at school. Of course we’re all upset, but at the end of the day, it could’ve been worse and everyone knows it. Well… everyone except Bokuto. He was in his emo-mode

Konoha: cheer up captain! We’re going to nationals   
Yamato: Yeah we are and we’re gonna beat Itchyama there

They are all looking for my encouragement. I don't quite know what to say. Bokuto had a fantastic game and yet we still lost. How can I phrase this so he doesn’t take it the wrong way?

I got it

Akaashi: You really are a star Bokuto-san  
Bokuto: what?  
Akaashi: you’re a star. You played amazing in that match you know… no matter the outcome of the game, I don’t think anyone in the stands could take their eyes off of you... 

I couldn’t either

Akaashi: And you know, that game was incredibly close. If one thing goes our way next time when we play them, we’ll win for sure. *I walk over to Bokuto and take his hand* as long as our star shines as brightly as he did today that is. 

I give him a small smile to push him over the edge. I’m never really one to smile. I never knew why but I just never seem to do it naturally. Sometimes I see Bokuto or the team trying to make me smile, but I never cave in. However, I feel like today could be an exception. 

The team is in shock, but especially Bokuto. He stands there with an idiotic look on his face that I can’t help but find adorable. 

Bokuto: AGGGAAAASHIIIIIII YOU SMILED!!!!!!!!   
Akaashi: Yes. Bokuto-san… I smiled  
Bokuto: I LOVE YOU AGGAAASHIIII 

Bokuto engulfs me in his second hug of the day. I look around at the team. Their eyes are all wide due to what he just said. I know that if I don't say it back, all the hard work I just put in to lift his mood would be ruined. Plus, no matter what the meaning is behind his “i love you(s)", my heart can’t help but flutter when I hear them

Akaashi: I love you too Bokuto-san 

I wrap my arms around my star and hug him back, our heads resting on each others shoulders, taking in each other’s warmth. 

My star. It really is a perfect name for him. He brightens up the darkest of times, and is something that I can never take my eyes off of. He’s different from the rest of the world: he burns a little bit brighter, jumps a little bit higher, but he’s always there to show the way for the normal people like me. 

It’s now that I realize everyone on the team is still staring at us hugging in the middle of the clubroom. My cheeks turn pink as I release myself from Bokuto’s embrace. 

Akaashi: come on Bokuto-san, we need to get changed and head out. It’s been a very long day.

I take his hand and lead him to his locker 

Bokuto: Ok Akaaashi. Do you mind if I sleep over at your place today?   
Akaashi: You’re more than welcome to Bokuto-san.  
Bokuto: YAYYYYY!!!! I get to hang out with my AGGGAAASHI

MY Akaashi… that’s new. 

As he says that Bokuto buries his head in my neck while he starts to change. I try to free myself, still noticing glances from the team, but he doesn’t want to let go. We change next to each other, our bodies brushing up against one another, and Bokuto somehow miraculously keeping his head in the crook of my neck the entire time. 

In the Bokuto’s moms group chat

Konoha: Akaashi, what’s going on with Bokuto today?   
Akaashi: I have no idea. He’s been different all day  
Komi: way to take the bullet back there when he said he loves you. I would’ve gotten all flustered/confused and probably made him angry  
Yamato: Yeah, but don’t worry about lying to him, he probably doesn’t like you like that. 

Oh… 

Konoha: Probably? With all the girls that follow Bokuto around I’m sure he has his sight set on one.

Ow. The first arrow to the heart

Komi: I don’t know… he really only hangs out with Akaashi though. Akaashi what do you think?  
Akaashi: I’m not sure. I just want to keep him happy that’s all 

Lies. I want him to love me. But I can’t let my selfishness hurt the team… or worse, Bokuto.

Konoha: such a selfless vice-captain. Anyway we’re all gonna go now because it’s awkward texting you all about the captain while we’re all standing in the same room. Especially while one of us has the captain buried in his neck ;). 

Right. I forgot they are still in the clubroom. I’ve been so caught up with Bokuto that it completely slipped my mind. 

Akaashi: go for it… I’ll take care of him   
Yamato: you always do

In real life

Everyone: bye guys. See you Monday!  
Akaashi: bye! 

Bokuto didn’t say anything, he just buries himself into me more. When the doors close we stay like that for a little longer

Akaashi: Are you alright, Bokuto-san  
Bokuto: Yeah! Of course I am Agggaaashi!!! I just like it here

Bokuto likes hugging me… The wound where the arrow previously shot itself through my heart was healed instantly with those words

Akaashi: I like it here too Bokuto-san

I said it before I could stop myself. Bokuto pulls himself away and looks at me again with his baby owl (what I call his puppy dog) eyes

Bokuto: REALLY???   
Akaashi: Yes Bokuto-san… really

Before I knew it I was running my hands through his hair. He had his arms around my waist, fitting perfectly on my sides. Before I could stop myself, I had my hand on his face and I was leaning in.

Bokuto: Ok then! Let’s go have a sleepover!!!! 

Bokuto shouts this and pulls himself away, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I feel the wound in my heart reopen itself once again. 

===============================================================================

Both of us are now in my kitchen. I'm making dinner while Bokuto is sitting at the kitchen table. Bokuto can’t cook anything but he says he likes to watch me cook. All of a sudden, as I’m making noodles, I feel Bokuto’s arms wrap around me. He suddenly buries his head in my hair. 

Akaashi: Hello Bokuto-san   
Bokuto: Aggaaaashi. You’re so pretty when you cook  
Akaashi: Thank you Bokuto-san

I can’t bring myself to say anything back. It hurts me to say something that I know he means in a different way. 

Bokuto: Am I pretty Akaashi???? 

Aaaaaaaand we’re back. Me sacrificing my own happiness because an owl looked at me with his pleading eyes

Akaashi: You’re very pretty Bokuto-san   
Bokuto: Yayyyyyy! Akaaaashi thinks I’m pretty

Bokuto nuzzles his head deeper into the crook of my neck as I turn off the pasta which is now fully cooked. I unhook myself from Bokuto who looks upset, and I assemble our dinners while he keeps trying to hold my hand and nuzzle into my body. 

Bokuto: can we eat on the couch while watching a movie?   
Akaashi: Sure Bokuto-san

We move to the couch and we start to play the movie. As we finish our food I feel Bokuto moving closer and closer. I want to push him off but I also can’t help myself. Being in Bokuto’s arms just feels like home. As the movie goes I feel us shift and by the time the credits roll, we are fully horizontal and cuddling with one another. When the movie ends, Bokuto doesn’t start a new one. We stay with each other on the couch, our arms wrapped around one another. Eventually I start to drift off in his arms. 

The next thing I remember is a pair of strong arms carrying me to my bed. I feel myself being placed on my bed upstairs and Bokuto wrapping his arms around me again.

Akaashi: thank you Bokuto-san  
Bokuto: Sorry ‘kaashi, I didn’t mean to wake you   
Akaashi: It’s fine Bokuto-san. I appreciate you taking me upstairs.  
Bokuto: Of course ‘kaashi. I’d do anything for you. I love you  
Akaashi: I love you too Bokuto-san

And before I know it I’m asleep

===============================================================================

I wake early the next morning still entangled in Bokuto’s arms. The owl now has his hair fully down which is something I rarely see. Before I know it, I'm brushing his hair out of his face. He looks so peaceful while he sleeps. I pull myself back into Bokuto’s embrace, snuggling myself closer though it’s definitely against my better judgement. I just can’t seem to keep my reasoning in check when I’m alone with him. 

Before I know it the owl’s eyes are open

Akaashi: Good morning Bokuto-san  
Bokuto: Good morning Aggggaaaaashi. I love you   
Akaashi: I love you too Bokuto-san 

And just like all the other times I was hoping for more than just a hug. But just as I expected, I'm brought into a hug and nothing more. 

Bokuto: Hey Akaashi, can I call you Keiji? 

For the first time since I met him, Bokuto sounds insecure. And this isn’t one of his emo-modes. This is just insecure Bokuto.

Bokuto: I mean… I know you’re really serious which I mean I honestly want you to open up some more but that’s not the point… just i-if you’re ok with it, can I call you Keiji?   
Akaashi: sure Bokuto-san   
Bokuto: You don’t have to, but you can call me Koutarou too.  
Akaashi: Eventually Bokuto-san 

I can’t bring myself to do it. I’m already so head over heels for him to the point where I’m starting to fault my judgement. Eventually I may do something that ends our friendship, and I don’t think I’ll be able to continue going without him. If I call him Koutarou, it’s just one step closer to me confessing my feelings that Bokuto may not return.

I can’t help but notice the disappointment on Bokuto’s face.

Akaashi: I’m sorry Bokuto-san, but you can still call me Keiji. Now come on, I’ll make you pancakes.  
Bokuto: Ok Keijiiiiiii!!!!!!

Bokuto says this with a smile and we go downstairs. Bokuto does the same thing he did yesterday, holding me from behind while I make pancakes. Any time Bokuto holds me I melt into his touch. No matter what the circumstance is, no matter if he may only view me as a friend.

Bokuto: thanks for the pancakes Keiji. You’re a really amazing cook  
Akaashi: thank you Bokuto-san

All of a sudden a text appears on Bokuto’s phone 

Bokuto: Damn it! I have to go home. *he says while quickly scarfing down his pancakes*  
Akaashi: Don’t choke Bokuto-san!  
Bokuto: I won’t! *he clears his plate and he starts to run around collecting his stuff* Thanks Keijiiiiiiiii!!! I love you!

I feel my cheeks go hot as Bokuto wraps me in a hug. I soon return the embrace

Akaashi: I love you too Bokuto-san

And before I know it Bokuto is out the door 

===============================================================================

The next two weeks continued like this. Bokuto would walk me to school, but instead of just walking beside me, he would hold my hand. He would call me Keiji when we were practicing alone or when he was “studying” with me (I was studying, he was not). He would also cling to me whenever we were together, confusing most of our teammates. 

When I'm in the moment, I couldn’t help to get taken away by Bokuto’s touch but every night I would stay awake thinking about the meaning of I love you. 

Even as these weeks have gone by, Bokuto has never once asked me out officially or even kissed me. He’s just been more clingy than usual. 

Today is Friday. We had our morning practice and we don’t have one this afternoon. I’m walking through the halls of Fukoridani knowing that Bokuto would come looking for me. I’m sure at some point he’ll ask if I can sleep over this weekend. 

In the Bokuto’s moms group chat

Konoha: Akaashi, how are you doing?   
Akaashi: I’m fine… why?   
Komi: Well Bokuto’s been extra clingy lately.   
Akaashi: I’m fine. Don’t worry about me  
Yamato: We can tell him to back off if you want  
Akaashi: Honestly I’m ok. I just don’t know why he’s doing it.   
Konoha: We can try to ask for you.  
Komi: Yea we know this must be awkward   
Akaashi: No, it’s fine… I don’t want to hurt him  
Yamato: Honestly Akaashi, you need to stand up for yourself sometimes. Bokuto will get over it.  
Akaashi: Honestly I’m fine with Bokuto being clingy. I just wish I knew what inspired the change  
Komi: You could ask him you know…  
Konoha: Yea, he really admires you. If you ask him, I’m sure he’ll answer you  
Yamato: But if anyone’s going to get through to him and figure it out, I feel like it could only be you.  
Akaashi: I’ll try

In real life I see Bokuto run up to me. 

Bokuto: Hey Keiji, we don’t have practice today and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for the weekend?  
Akaashi: Sure Bokuto-san 

Bokuto’s cheeks turn a little bit pink but it fades almost as fast as it appeared

Akaashi: But I do need to grab some stuff so I can stay for the weekend. I’ll be back at your place at 5:30  
Bokuto: Ok Keijiiiiiiii 

Bokuto wraps me in another short hug and then pulls back 

Bokuto: see you later!   
Akaashi: Bye Bokuto-san

And with that, Bokuto practically skips down the hallway. 

Adorable.

In the Bokuto’s moms group chat

Akaashi: Well I’m staying at his place for the weekend  
Yamato: Good, ask him then  
Akaashi: I’ll try  
Komi: you can do it akaashi!  
Konoha: good luck!  
Akaashi: Thanks! I have to go get ready. Bye guys.  
Everyone: bye

Everyone is offline

===============================================================================

5:30 comes and I’m standing outside of Bokuto’s door. Because of the weekend with Bokuto, I have the possibility to ask what our relationship is. However, I really don’t want to hurt him and I’m afraid of our friendship falling apart. 

I knock on Bokuto’s door

Bokuto: hey Keiji!!!!!   
Akaashi: Hi Bokuto-san   
Bokuto: come in 

I walk in and Bokuto takes me to his room and I put my stuff down. Bokuto gestures to the bed, telling me to sit down. I do, and Bokuto sits next to me. 

Bokuto: So what do you want to do today?   
Akaashi: I don’t know. I guess I could get some homework done. That means if I get it all done today, I have the entire weekend to just relax.

I notice as I'm talking Bokuto is getting closer and closer, latching onto my hands and burying his head in my neck. I’m starting to think the crook of my neck is his favorite place to be. 

Bokuto: What would you like for dinner? I can’t cook *he laughs while still burying his head into me, sending shivers down my spine* but I can order anything you want  
Akaashi: I don’t know Bokuto. I'm not really picky. We can have whatever you --- 

Before I could finish my sentence Bokuto pushes me down, laying on top of me. 

His warmth, his touch, everything felt so natural and made me so happy. Before I can stop myself I ask the question without thinking. 

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, what are we…? 

Bokuto sits up immediately and looks at me.

Bokuto: What do you mean Keiji…   
Akaashi: never mind Bokuto-san, it just slipped out don’t worry about it. It’s nothing, I promise

I’m scrambling to undo the damage I just did. I know that he’s going to hate me and I don’t think I can deal with losing him. I didn’t even notice how panicked my face looks.

Bokuto: It’s definitely not nothing if you look so scared. You can tell me anything Keiji

Bokuto pulls me into a short hug before cupping my cheek with one of his hands. I melted into the touch. Why does he do this to me? 

Akaashi: I don’t want you to hate me…  
Bokuto: I could never hate you Keiji. I promise. 

At this point I'm on the verge of tears and Bokuto notices

Bokuto: Don’t cry. There’s nothing you could ever do to make me leave you. 

At this point I’m an entire mess, one step away from falling apart in Bokuto’s arms. I know I can’t lie to him so I just say what I have to say.

Akaashi: Are we dating? I mean, you’ve told me you loved me and held my hand and we’ve gotten closer but I don’t know what’s going on. 

I could taste the tears running down my face

Bokuto: keiji....  
Akaashi: I love you romantically. I always have. And when you told me you loved me I said I love you too but is what you mean when you say I love you different? I mean, we aren’t official, we haven’t kissed, and every time I think our I love you’s mean the same thing I’m left back where I started and I’m so confused.   
Akaashi: I’m sorry. No matter what you meant when you told me you loved me I’m sure you don’t anymore. It’s ok if you want me to go. 

I look up and also see Bokuto crying

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, why are you crying, don’t cry!!!!!  
Bokuto: Akaaaaaashi I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you like this. 

He called me Akaashi instead of Keiji. He must really hate me now. I go to get up, to leave, but he pulls me back.

Bokuto: Of course I love you romantically. I’m sorry I didn’t show it very well. In my life I’ve never really cared about anything except my family and volleyball so all of a sudden you came around and I didn’t know how to act around you. When you told me you loved me too I was just so happy and I didn’t know what to do. I’ve never been good at this you know, and I’m sorry. You’re so perfect and I just probably brought you so much pain I’m sorry.   
Akaashi: What?   
Bokuto: Keiji, will you be my boyfriend? Like officially. 

This owl has been surprising me a lot lately. My heart which had been so beaten and bruised over the past couple of weeks was now new and whole. 

Akaashi: You mean it?  
Bokuto: Of course I mean it. I love you Keiji.  
Akaashi: I love you too Koutarou. And yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.  
Bokuto: YAYYYYY I’m so happ--

Before Bokuto can finish his sentence I cup his face in my hands and give him a short kiss. I pull away and our eyes meet. 

And before I know it, he pulls me back in. Our lips dance on one another's and I really feel like I could kiss him forever. Bokuto’s kiss is exactly like him, aggressive and energetic, but full of every ounce of passion and love that he could possibly have. I'm happily drowning in it, wrapping my hands around the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair.

All of a sudden Bokuto pulls away. I look at his face and I see shock plastered on all of Bokuto’s features. 

Bokuto: You’re smiling 

And that’s when I feel it. For the first time in a very long time, I am making a genuine smile. Not just one of the small smiles I give Bokuto to take him out of his emo-mode. This is a real, genuine, bright smile. A smile I forgot I knew how to make. 

Akaashi: I’m just really happy, Koutarou

I kiss Bokuto on the cheek and trail pecks down his neck. I then give him a quick kiss on the lips, smiling into it. I don’t think I could stop smiling now, even if I tried.

Bokuto: You’re so pretty when you smile. I mean, you’re pretty all the time and I already thought you were the prettiest person ever but now… 

He runs his hand through my hair and brings them down, tracing my every outline

Bokuto: I guess I have to keep you smiling then. What would make you smile more, I could tell jokes, I could learn how to cook so you don’t do all the work, I’ll use all my allowance and buy you anything you want.   
Akaashi: I don’t need anything Kou

I say this but I’m sure he isn’t listening. He’s off in his own little world. I stay entangled in Bokuto’s arms while I listen to him scheme about how he’s going to keep me smiling. 

I love him so much

Bokuto: I could surprise attack Kuroo and kick him in the balls. That would make me smile. Would it make you smile Keiji? 

He could what? 

With this comment, I completely lose it. I release a loud, booming laugh that I don’t think I’ve ever made before. 

By the time I calm down, I look at Bokuto and he’s officially K.O.ed. Having me give a genuine smile and a laugh within 5 minutes was probably too much for him. 

Akaashi: I love you Koutarou. So much.

I bring him into another kiss. This one was longer and slower, but just as passionate. I could feel both of us smiling as we made out, just happy and enjoying each other's presence.

Bokuto: I love you too Keiji

I guess our “I love you”s had the same meaning after all

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> This basically was me writing my favorite headcanon that Bokuto is incredibly loving, but not very romantic. In my mind, he's a huge cuddler and loves physical affection, but struggles when initiating things like kisses. I also believe that Akaashi is actually someone who is very romantic and loves to show his affection through kisses, and actually initiates most romantic exchanges between him and Bokuto. 
> 
> This also takes place from the national prelims to a few weeks after


End file.
